A comprehensive program of clinical engineering is provided for all patient-care areas of the Clinical Center. This consists of selecting equipment testing standards, designing test equipment, performing safety and performance tests, assuring hospital compliance with applicable standards of the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Hospitals, assuring hospital compliance with other pertinent standards such as the National Electric Code and the Standard for Health Care Facilities, investigating electri shocks to patients and employees, providing engineering expertise to hospital standing committees such as the Clinical Center Safety Committee and the Clinical Center Standardization Committee (equipment), providing education in the form of lectures seminars and "in service" demonstrations, designing and modifying equipment for clinical and research use, correcting equipment malfunctions through interface with manufacturers and the Center for Devices and Radiological Health, FDA, and the Emergency Care Research Institute and participation in patient care product recalls and seizures.